Vlad's Redemption
by Red Riding freak02
Summary: Vlad faces depression and his past sins. When everything piles up on him, only one other halfa can help him. But will it be enough? very short first chapter but i was in a rush. More longer ones in future.
1. Chapter 1

I stumbled into my office, transforming back into Vlad. Running my hand tiredly through my platinum gray hair, I leaned against my desk. _Either the little badger is getting better at fighting or I'm getting old. _Which is highly impossible since I still see flaws in his fighting style. Also the fact that I will stay at my certain age for a while due to the ghost DNA in my body.

Whatever the case may be, I still feel like absolute trash. I left the office and slowly walked towards my kitchen, hoping some food will help my terrible mood. It was not so much a physical pain but more on the emotional side. To be honest, this have been going on for months but I just passed it off like I normally do.

Resting my head on the cool counter, I called for Maria. The ghostly woman floated into the room silently until she landed lightly next to her boss. "Yes, senior Masters? Would you like me to make you something to eat?" I lightly smiled at her.

"Yes Maria that would be lovely." Maria nods her head and takes a seat next to me. As she lifted her hand, so do dozen of pots and pans. "Now would you like a salad or spaghetti?" I simply wave my hand at her.

"Whatever you think is best Maria." Maria smiled. "Then I will make spaghetti." Soon the preparations for the meal was flying this way and that.

"Hm...normally I would go for the salad." I dryly stated to her. She snorted and gave me a stern look.

"Senior Masters. You need to eat more meaty things. You have been looking no good for the past months." Her thick accent chimed at me while she flicked her wrist to pour the noodles into the boiling water. "You may be a grown man but even grown men need to be looked after, even if it is by their staff." I silently watch her float from her seat and busied herself with other kitchen duties.

Maria was the only one to get attitude with me and not have my anger showered upon her. The reason is that she use to be my nanny when I was younger. She kept me company when my father wanted me out of his hair, which was mostly all the time. She died in a fire while on a trip back to mexico to visit family. Even now she still smells of burnt fabric but I got use to that. I was just happy to find her in the ghost zone, I had to hire her since she had nothing better to do. I remember her answer when I asked her why she was still here. All she would say was that she needed to finish her job here before she moved on, and that was it.

After a few moments, Maria sat the plate down in front of me. She then took her place next to me and rested her head in her hand.

"Must you watch me? I am not four anymore." I grumbled through bites of the spaghetti. She simply shrugs and continues to watch. "I know you Senior Masters. When you are in bad mood for long time, you refuse to eat. You need to eat to feel better." She nods to herself in agreement. I smile slightly at her.

"No matter what age I am, you still treat me as one of your own." I chucked. She smiles back happily.

"Of course! I have watched over you since you was a babe!" She exclaimed gleefully. She stops and gasps. "Oh! I forgot to clean the bathroom!" She floats up to the ceiling but comes back next to me. "Remember to finish all of that and no lab tonight. You need sleep." She pats my head and disappears once again. Again if it was anyone else who told me that, I would just snort and dismiss them ruefully. But she did have to deal with me as a child and she did keep me company when my father did not.

I finished my plate and washed it out of kindness which is rare in my state of mood. As I walked out of the kitchen, I instinctually head for my lab but stop. I listen to no one most of the time but since it was Maria, I would never go against her orders. I remember the last time I did so and I have never been so scared in my life. I head stright to my room for a half nights sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! New chapter! Alright this is going to be way longer than the last one and it has shirtless danny and vlad in it! :D well...not together...yet. Also sorry for teh late update, school has been kicking my ass lately. O.o **

** Anyway I own NOTHING of THE DANNY PHANTOM SHOW!**

**I wish I did own it but I don't. **

**Danny's POV:**

I landed on my bed after transforming back to Danny Fenton, with a groan I slipped off the bed and headed towards the shower. I swear if these fights with Vlad continue, I'm going to get a restrain order on him so I can at least get a few good night sleeps. I shed my shirt and examined the buries on my torso. Some where already disappearing thanks to the ghost DNA but a few were turning yellow. _Great, just what I needed._

I undress and step into the warm water, trying to ease the stress out of my body. _Most sixteen year old boys would spend their nights out parting with friends or hanging with their girlfriends or finding girlfriends. But nooo, not me, I have to play hero almost every night. Man, I really need to stop talking to myself! _I shook my head and tried to clear my mind for the rest of the night. No need to stress myself out any more than I already am. After dressing and falling on my bed, I glanced at my clock. 2:00._ Well, that's not too bad. Mostly I come back around 4:00. _After that last thought I either fell asleep or passed out, I can't even tell the difference anymore.

Bzzzzzzzzzz! The alarm was shot by a green blast, exploding in the process. "Damn...not again." I groan as I put out the flame that I created. I glance at the wall clock, seeing it is seven o'clock already. I wish the school would just blow up so I can at least have a small vacation. I walk towards the closet and pull out my worn out t-shirt and jeans. Slipping the clothes on and walking in front of the dresser mirror, I studied myself. Two years fighting ghost has helped me not look so skinny, I actually have some muscles! But even with the some bit of muscles I developed some curves, thanks to my mom's genes. Well it's not so bad, at least I didn't get dad's side. Looking at the clock again I grab my bag and head down stairs to start the day. I hope nothing will go wrong today, even if it does almost everyday.

I flopped onto my bed and basically died. Today was torture and I really want to just sleep except someone knocked on my door and I already have an idea who. "Come in!" Jazz stepped in and sat on my bed. "Hey, rough day?" I groan and flipped over to face her. "Ya think?" I got up and walked over to my dresser and looked in the mirror. After looking over my tired exterior, I laid my head down on the cool wood. "I really don't think I can take this any more Jazz. I'm always tired, I never have time to do anything, and my grades are horrible." Jazz stayed quite for a while before answering. "So why don't you just stop then little bother? I mean this is way too much for anyone, especially for a sixteen year old." I exhale the breath I didn't even realize I was holding and banged my head lightly on the surface. "I don't know Jazz. I want to help people, I want to..." I heard Jazz get up from my bed and felt her hand on my back. "Little brother I won't be here forever and I don't want to leave for college in a year worrying about you. I think you need to step away from being a hero for a while." As I was about to protest she held up her hand to stopped me. "Danny, people won't die from every ghost that will show up. How about you let the small ones be and get some rest and when the more violent ones come by, you fight those." I sighed and turned to my sister. "Ya, that sounds good. Thanks Jazz." I don't normally hug my sister but I guess she deserves it for the help. After hugging me back, she step away and walk towards my door. "Come on, I'll fix you something to eat. How about some chicken?" I smile and walked behind her. "Fine but if you burn it, I'm going vegetarian."

**Vlad's POV**

I dropped my suitcase on the floor and backed against the front door. God...everyday seems to get harder and harder. I rub my eyes with the back of my hands and tried to make that damn feeling go away. I don't even want to name it, knowing that will upset me even more. I walked over to my couch and feel onto it. After a while I felt someone near me and reluctantly looked up, already knowing who it was.

"Senior Masters? Are you alright?" Maria asked while she dusted the surrounded area. I sighed and turned my back to her not wanting to talk but sleep. I heard her puff angrily but floated off, knowing that I was in no mood to talk to anyone even to her. I just closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pain in my chest. It usually just disappears after a while but I really doubt this is one of those cases this time.

**Maria's POV**

Even if I floated over to a different spot, I could still see Senior Masters from the corner of my eye. This was so different from the many times he has fallen into this slump before. Maybe it has been building up far too long? I wonder if this has been going on before he found me in the ghost zone? I still remember the reaction he had when his father had told him the news of my death.

He was only eight and was deeply attach to me since his mother had died of illness when he was only four. His father was a respected man and hard working, but he was not a family man and hired me to take care of his son. I was delighted to care for such a cute little boy. Little Masters was chubby little boy due to his baby fat and was always hanging on someone's leg. When Older Masters introduced me to him, little Masters was playing with another employe's skirt. He had the darkest blue eyes I have ever seen and stared at me with curiosity.

At first, little Masters was a little wary of me but soon grew fond of me. He would follow me around and hang on my skirt. He asked to be picked up or come to my room to sleep with me. I would think that, even if I enjoyed him becoming attach to me unlike the other children I cared for over the years who were rather horrible, he needed to be with his father since they are family. But when I asked little Masters if he wanted to spend some time with his father, he would just get really quite and tell me that his father wouldn't want him around.

Of course I thought this was a horrible thing for a four and a half year old to say. But once I brought the subject up to Older Masters, he agreed to what his son said. I left it at that and never brought it up again. But I couldn't just leave it at that, so I paid more attention to little Masters and allowed him to attach himself to me. I would have never thought that I would die in four years.

Little Masters was devastated and became mute for sometime. I honestly don't blame him. His mother died, I died, his father showed him absolutely no love and it has affected him greatly. I was very surprised that he did not fall into drugs like many kids with rough childhood's normally do. From the time I was watching him, he flew by his studies and excelled in everything. I felt that he was doing just find and stopped watching him once he gotten into college. But I was stuck in the ghost zone for reasons I didn't know for sometime. That was until he found me and explained to me his situation. After that I agreed to work for him and here I am now.

While remembering, I heard Senior Masters mumble something under his breath snapping me out of my memories. What I have been noticing is that he has been curling into a ball when he slept. A sign that the pain of loneliness was coming back. A man who has been dealing with the struggles of being half ghost, no wonder he has been feeling this loneliness. There is so much I can do for him being a ghost and all. I floated towards the couch and placed a blanket on him before leaving to clean another room.

**Author's note****: Well there you go. Hope you guys liked it. I decided to make Danny a little whiny about his hero duties because well... he is a teenager and we get whiny all the time. *hangs head in shame* Also as you can see I went into Maria's mind a little and made a little backstory for her and Vlad. :D Man I made Vlad's Dad a asshole! O-o we'll get into why in the next chapter...maybe. I also came to the realiztion that this may become a LONG fic, but I'm really not sure how long. I didn't want this to be a quick story. I don't know but what ever happens will happen. And reviews help. Lol sorry this was long note heh heh. *runs away***


End file.
